


Friendly Faces Everywhere

by IndecisiveToaster75



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveToaster75/pseuds/IndecisiveToaster75
Summary: A murder has happened in California leaving a child without a family. A detective ends up taking him in and the detective's son is not happy. What will become of the child and the detective's son, that is the question.





	1. The Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, whoever you are, for checking out this story and I hope you enjoy it. There might be some errors.

 

Craig’s P.O.V. __~~****~~ ~~~~

Hi, my name is Craig Tucker. I am twelve years old. Today there is going to be a new member in my family. My mom’s not having a baby but I am going to get a new “brother”. I'm not really happy about it though. He's supposed to be my age and he's coming from another state. I bet you're wondering why I'm getting a “brother”? Well, that's because my dad is a detective . A really good one too might I add. Since he is so good, the police station in South Park allowed him to work on a murder case in California. The killer apparently killed my new “brother’s” parents and that's why he’s going to live with us. My dad and others managed to track down the killer and arrest him.

That kid would of been fine in California but no my dad just had to adopt him as his own son and now he's my new “brother”. Sure it was nice of my dad to do so but I already have an annoying little sister and I DON’T want an annoying “brother” too. I also know nothing about the kid except of why he's living with us.

My dad said me and my little sister Ruby will be meeting him after school. I'm currently in math right now which is 2nd period for me. I hate math and especially the person who teaches it. Her name is Mrs. Lewis and she's always yelling. Most of time I just don't pay attention to her or sleep. Sometimes she notices and sometimes she-

“Mr. Tucker are you paying attention?!?! This is really important and you're going to need math in the fu- did you just flip me off!!?!”

“No.”

“Yes you did and look you just did it again!!! To the Counselor’s Office, NOW!!!”

Great, this is just great. I hate Mr. Mackey he just asks me the same thing every time and says the same things every time I come. At least I can skip math now.

I leave the classroom hearing snickers behind me as I left and started making my way to Mackey’s office.

~Time Skip~

Finally I can eat. I didn't eat this morning cause I was in shock at the fact of having a “brother”. I bet I'm gonna have to show him around school too. I hope I don't have to help him make friends cause that would just be sad.

I grab a tray of food out of the lunch line and make my way towards the table.

“Hey Craigster!”

I hear Clyde exclaim loudly.

“Please don't call me that.” I say as I glare athim. He looks away and whimpers.

“Hey Craig. Don't worry Clyde, Craig isn't mad.” Token politely greets me and comforts Clyde.

“Yeah he is just look at him. Aren't you mad Craig?”

“Furious.”

Clyde starts crying like he always does.

“I'm just kidding with you dude, chill out.” I don't know how convincing that was due to my stoic and nasally voice and deadpan expression.

Clyde sighs. “Okay, for a second there I thought you were serious.”

We all chat amongst ourselves, I tell them about the “brother” thing, we eat our food, and the bell finally rings.

Me and Clyde go to social studies while Token goes algebra.

Token’s probably one if he smartest people I know.

“Maybe you'll actually like him. I've always wanted a brother. You should consider yourself lucky.” Clyde says.

“Maybe, but I'm 100% certain I won't like him.”

~Time Skip~

School let's out and me and Ruby are on our way home.

“How do you feel about having a new brother?” Asks Ruby.

“Angry. I don't wanna have to deal with another annoying sibling like you and I won't accept him as a “brother”.

“Whatever you say big bro, but I'm excited. I hope he's nice and plays dolls with me unlike you.”

I flip Ruby off and she kindly returns the favor. I hope this kid learns the Tucker ways of life or he's not gonna survive.

We finally make it home and my mom and dad are standing outside with a boy standing between them.

“Craig. Ruby,” my mom politely says. “This is your new brother.”

I stare directly at him which seems to make him nervous.

He has wild blonde hair, green eyes with dark circles laid under them, he's really short, he's wearing a green short-sleeve button up with the buttons all messed up, dark blue jeans, and he shaking and twitching like crazy.

“Go ahead and introduce yourself.” My dad says.

“H-hi my n-n-name i-is T-Tweek.” Says the strange kid.

Man, why did we have to have such a weirdo live with us.

 

 


	2. Welcome To The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been really busy and had a big writers block and I'm not really sure how this story is gonna go. Thanks to those who read and commented I this story though, I really appreciate it.

Craig’s P.O.V.-

After meeting the new edition to the family, we all went inside and ate a cake my mom supposedly bought. My parents had already bought Tweek a bed and told him that he had to share my room. I really didn't want to share with him though. My room was like my soul and I didn't want anybody else in my soul.

After eating cake, me and Tweek went up to our room. I decided to get some homework done while Tweek was drawing something.

I couldn't help but be interested in what he was drawing.

“What’cha drawing?” I asked monotonously.

“GAH! N-nothing!” He answered.

Is this kid okay? It seems like he's always on edge.

“What's your problem?” I asked.

“W-what?”

“Why are so jittery and twitchy?”

“O-oh, well i-it's because… I don't k-know. I've a-always b-been like t-this!” 

Man, this kid needs some serious help. Have my parents noticed his weird behavior? I don't really want this freak around me. Should I tell him to stay away? No, that wouldn't do anything. I guess that I should at least get to know him better.

“Hey Twitch?”

“GAH! W-what?!” he practically screamed.

“Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, w-what would y-you like to k-know?” he asked.

“I don't know. What's your favorite color?”

“G-green.”

“Cool mine's blu-”

“C-can I have s-some coffee p-please?!” he asked rudely interrupting me.

“Go ask my mom. She knows how to make that crap.”

“Can y-you come w-with me?” he asked.

“No. Also, why?” I asked slightly annoyed.

“B-because, well, I-I..”

“Spit it out freak!” I yelled.

“GAH! I'm s-s-sorry! It's b-because I'm s-still new to t-this home t-thing and… I d-don't know!”

“Fine. I'll come with, but, you can't bother me the rest of the day. Okay?”

“R-really?! Thank y-you Craig! A-and I won't b-bother you after t-this.” he answered with a bright smile.

I like his smile. It makes me happy and it's cu- Excuse me, no, no, no! His smile is alright and his teeth are crooked.

“Good. Come on freak, my mom should be downstairs.” I told him leading the way.

“Djdkdjxlsijzxj. (I'm n-not a f-f-freak).” he mumbled something but I couldn't understand him.

“Huh?” I asked.

“N-nothing!” he shrieked.

“Okay then, let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks again and sorry for the wait and I'll try to update more sooner. The chapters might be short, so sorry about that. I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thanks again and if this story gets a couple reads or is even good I will try and update often. One more thing is that despite the title, there might be some conflict depending on how the story goes and I would like you guys input and commentary.


End file.
